Collections
Completing collections earns you rewards! You complete a collection when you have full families of all of the animals it includes or when you buy all the decorations it includes. In the following information, "level" refers to what level you must reach to be able to complete the collection. Starter Pack Everybody's gotta start somewhere! Members: Sloth , Beaver , Beaky Birdie Cost: 18,000 Level: 3 Rewards: , , 1 Piranha Chomp Chomp For all you chewers out there! Members: Beaver, Possum, Weasel Cost: 68,000 , 240 Level: 8 Rewards: , Tiny Family A little goes a long way! Members: Orange Bird, Ermine, Hedgehog Cost: 1,260,000 Level: 21 Rewards: 20,000 , 1 , Blue Bird Insect Respect A little pack of little bugs Members: Dung Beetle, Earthworm Cost: 780,000 Level: 19 Rewards: 120,000 , 5 Trunks Little noses are overrated! Members: Sneaky, Aardvark, Mammoth, Trunkless Start Cost: 808,000 Level: 17 Rewards: 40,000 , 1 , Brown Aardvark Scary Time Don't be afraid; they're friendly. Members: Armadillo, Bonycap, Sneaky Cost: 1,444,000 Level: 27 Rewards: 130,000 , 5 The Big Guys Larger than life! Members: Mammoth, Grizzly Bear, Gravelbeast, Hippophant Cost: '''1,852,000 , 300 '''Level: '''30 '''Rewards: 80,000 , 1 , Black Bear Birdies They believe they can fly... and some of them can! Members: Orange Bird, Diving Bird, Beaky Birdie Cost: 772,000 Level: 20 Rewards: 60,000 , 5 Main Characters Our heroes! Members: Sloth, Mammoth, Possum Cost: 96,000 Rewards: 60,000 , 1 , Sabertooth Tiger Predators Don't mess with these guys! Members: Sabertooth Tiger, Leopard Rewards: , Rare Birdies Exotic and unique! Members: Red Ostrich, Dodo Bird Rewards: , , Green Ostrich Four-Legged Runners Try to catch them all! Members: Gazelle, Reindeer, Leopard Rewards: , Not Extinct They're still with us. Members: Mammoth, Brown Mammoth Rewards: , ,Gray Mammoth Mountaineers They live up in them there hills. Cost: '''200,000 coins and 300 acorns '''Members: Sneaky, Gravelbeast Rewards: , Sloths Why so lazy...? Members: Green Sloth, Sloth, Red Sloth, Orange Sloth Cost: 1,304,000 , 40 Rewards: , , Blue Sloth Walking Bulldozers They could crush you with their little toes! Members: Rhino, Musk Ox, Mammoth, Hippophant Rewards: , Aquatic Life Hope you know how to swim! Members: Komodo, Piranha, Metri Rewards: , Forest Friends Frolicking around the forest! Members: Hedgehog, Skunk, Fox, Stag Rewards: , Wild and Wooly They're wooly and they know it! Members: Mammoth, Gray Mammoth, Wooly Rhino Rewards: , Animal Farm All animals are equal, especially these ones! Members: Musk Ox, Horse, Beaky Birdie Rewards: , Crazy Critters Smart and sneaky -- or at least some of them, anyway... Members: Raccoon, Weasel, Sneaky Rewards: , Theropods Fast and deadly dangerous... Members: Theropod, Troodon, Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus Level: 62 Rewards: 150,000 , 10 Biggies You won't find bigger than them... Members: '''Diplodocus, T-Rex, Triceratops, Steggy '''Rewards: 150,000 , 10 Delightful Dilophosaurs These crests are the best! Members: Dilophosaurus, Green Dilophosaurus, Pink Dilophosaurus Level: 51 Rewards: 150,000 , 10 Easter Egg Hunt - LIMITED Can you find them all? Members: Pink Easter Egg, Red Easter Egg, Orange Easter Egg, Blue Easter Egg Rewards: 50,000 , 1 These decorations were only available around Easter 2013, and may have been limited to iOS at the time. Therefore, if you started playing after then, you will not be able to complete this collection unless they return next year. '' Butterfriends - PARTIALLY LIMITED They're big and beautiful! '''Members:' Giant Pink Moth, Giant Red Moth, Giant Green Moth, Giant Blue Moth Rewards: 100,000 , 10 The Giant Pink Moth is a limited animal and seems to be re-released periodically. Pillars of Success Still going strong after a year! Members: Column of Success, Column of Thought, Column of Strength, Column of Pride Rewards: 50,000 , 10 Feathered Flock The Early Birds Members: Orange Archaeopteryx, Blue Archaeopteryx, Green Archaeopteryx, Yellow Archaeopteryx Rewards: 150,000 , 10 Snap Happy - PARTIALLY LIMITED Great Gators! Members: Alligator, Albino Alligator Rewards: 200,000 , 15 The Albino Alligator is a limited animal and is re-released periodically. "Name Change" Collections - LIMITED The following collections were only available for a limited promotional period, during summer/fall of 2012. When you changed your village name to one of the codes given below, the items appeared in your inventory and the collection appeared on your collection screen. To change your village name, you simply tap on the top left corner of your screen where your village name, picture, and level bar are shown, then type in the new name. You can change your name back afterwards. The collection was completed by simply placing the items in your village (the animal families may or may not have to be completed first - there's conflicting information on this). These name changes no longer work and no one knows whether they will be brought back. 'Dannon Danimals' (code = Danimals) Ring Tossing Wombats! Members: '''Wombat, Ring Toss '''Rewards: 50,000 , 10 Dannon is a brand of yogurt products; Danimals are their colorfully packaged and flavored yogurts marketed towards kids. 'Post Animals' (code = Post) The Best way to start your day! Members: Cherry Tree, Hummingbird, Basketball, Wheat Field, Grass Mammoth Rewards: 50,000 , 10 Post is a brand best known for its breakfast cereals. 'Alpenliebe Animals' (code = Alpenliebe) The sweetest animals around! Members: Panda, Lollipops Rewards: 50,000 , 10 Alpenliebe is a candy brand that launched in India. 'McDonald's Animals' (code = McDonalds) Happy meals for happy critters! Members: '''Llama, Bell Peppers '''Rewards: 50,000 , 10 McDonald's is a global fast-food chain.